The Memories
by AngelForever1993
Summary: After a bad accident Draco Malfoy wakes in St. Mungo's with no memory of the last five years. Now he must fight to regain his memory of not only his life, but his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The hallway was empty as a robed figure quietly shut the door to room 203. Slowly with their head down the figure approaches two women sitting nearby. Sighing softly the nurse looks at the young woman and the older woman.

"Madame Malfoy I have news." She says softly. The younger woman jerks awake and stands waking the older woman.

"Yes?" She says softly looking at the nurse with hopeful eyes.

"He's awake however there is an issue." The nurse begins " Mr. Malfoy suffered extreme head trauma. While the healers did heal the damage, unfortunately Mr. Malfoy has lost his memory." She finishes looking between the two women. The younger gasps and places a hand on her stomach while to older reaches a comforting hand over.

"How extensive is the memory loss?" The older woman asks rubbing small circles in the youngers back.

"It appears he has lost about five years." The nurse says sadly.

"F-five years!" The young woman whispers as she sits down. With tears in her eyes she looks up to the older woman, "He doesn't remember us Narcissa. He…"she begins before bursting into tears.

"Oh Hermione" Narcissa says sitting down next to her and pulling her into her arms. She pulls out her wand and summons her patronous. "Please Harry you are needed at St. Mungo's. Draco has woken." Quickly the peacock takes off to deliver its message. "Is he allowed visitors?"

"Yes of course. The healers say he will be ready to leave in a few days." The nurse says cheerfully "I must continue my rounds but please feel free to see Mr. Malfoy." She says before walking away. Narcissa nods still consoling a sobbing Hermione.

"NARCISSA!" Harry yells out as he runs up to the pair. Not bothering to address anyone else attempting to intercept him. " What's wrong? How is he?" Harry pants out looking at the sobbing Hermione and a very pale Narcissa. She looks at him with sad eyes.

"Draco has lost his memory Potter. He doesn't remember the last five years." She says as tears fill her eyes. Harry gasps and rushes forward to embrace the two women. "We have yet to find out the full extent of the memory loss. I was waiting for you before we go into the room to find out." She continues looking at him.

"Right well then Hermione lets go. There's still a chance he remembers you two are in a relationship." Harry says encouragingly. Hermione looks up wiping her eyes.

"Yes I suppose you're correct." She says slowly standing. Together the three make their way to room 203. Slowly Narcissa opens the door and walks in followed by Harry and finally Hermione. Draco is propped up on the bed looking over a book the healers left on memory loss. As they enter he looks up with surprise in his eyes.

"Hello mother." He says smiling then he notices Harry. "Hello Potter checking to make sure your best Auror isn't dead?"

"Got to make sure someone hasn't taken my job." Harry says stepping aside to allow Draco to see Hermione. She gasps as she takes in his appearance. But before she can speak Draco slams his book down and glares at her.

"Want to tell me why the FUCK you brought her?" He growls out staring Hermione down. Tears once again fill her eyes as she turns and flees the room. Harry following quickly after her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snaps out "How dare you!" She says shutting the door.

"How dare I?! How dare she!" Draco yells back "After what she did! How can you take her side?" He growls out. Narcissa sighs and looks at her son with sadness.

"So you don't remember?" She asks sadly.

"Remember what?" He asks taken aback by the sadness coming from his mother.

"Nothing. I must speak to the healers. Rest now son." She says standing and leaving the room before he can see the tears she was holding back. Once the door is shut she collects herself and sets off to find the healers.

Meanwhile, Harry has finally caught up with Hermione grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.  
"Everything will be fine. He's going to remember." Harry says soothingly while patting her back.

"What if he doesn't? You saw the hatred in his eyes." She sobs out. "He only remembers our early training days. You know what we were like in those days."

"Then we will help him remember. He loves you. He will come back." Harry says pulling her chin up to make her look at him. "Don't give up on him."

"I'm pregnant." She whispers out before pulling away. "What if he never remembers? What do we do then?" She asks her hand on her stomach. Before Harry can respond she apperates away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Hemione apperates away Harry just stands there staring at the spot where she just stood thinking over the news she had just told him. He had known they were trying for a child but that was so long ago they had mentioned it he just assumed that they had given up. Slowly he turns and begins walking back to find Narcissa. When he locates her she is in deep discussion with the healer.

"Is there nothing that we can do?" Narcissa asks her head held high hiding the pain she is feeling.

"The most you can do is give him time. Slowly introduce him to his old life. Start with small things like pictures, newspaper clippings those kinds of things. But don't rush things." The healer says glancing at Harry "His brain needs time. He should recover all his lost memories. BUT there is a chance he won't. And you have to be prepared for that." The healer says sadly. Narcissa nods and walks away to where Harry is waiting.

"Did you know she's pregnant?" He asks her as she approaches.

"Yes. She informed me when the accident happened. That is why we must do everything we can to insure Draco regains his memory." She says determinedly. "Now let's go see that son of mine." Together they walk back to Draco's room. As they enter they find Draco charming a young nurse who was sent to check in on him.

"You may leave us." Narcissa says in a stern and cold voice. "And I will see to it that you do not see my son again." She tells the nurse she rushes to leave. Once the door is shut Narcissa turns to her son.

"Really mother?" He asks annoyed at his mothers interruption.

"What is the last thing you remember Draco?" Harry asks sternly still annoyed at seeing him so obviously flirting with the young nurse.

"Bush Head and I had just returned from the Dragon Hunter mission where she almost got me killed." Draco says venomously as he recalls the event that almost too both their lives five years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _They had been in Romania for three weeks now. Living together was beginning to put even more of a strain on their partnership than normal. Luckily yesterday a tip had come in that the hunters were planning on striking again. Draco insisted that they call in for back up but Hermione was determined that they needed to handle this on their own to insure that they caught the hunters._

" _Draco there is no TIME to call for back up. If we don't go there tonight we might never catch them." Hermione said for what felt like the millionth time. She was starting to lose patience with him._

" _We don't know exactly how many there are or the dragon they are after. Plus for all we know this could be a trap." Draco growled out. "I am not risking my life and your life on hersay."_

" _Fine then." Hermione said pulling out her wand before Draco could react he was hit with a Perfecto Totalus. "I'm sorry to do this Draco. But we have to save them." She said apparating away. By the time Draco was released from the spell Hermione had taken out two of the five hunters but had found herself captured. As Draco silently approached he could see that she was badly beaten and it appeared they were no longer paying attention to her. Instead they were attacking the Romanian Longhorn they were attempting to capture. As Draco freed Hermione he could see that the hunters were losing to the dragon now that there were less of them. Suddenly the sound of a dozen apperations were heard as back up arrived to deal with the dragon and the hunters. Draco however just ignored them and grabbed Hermione to apperate to the closest hospital._

"Honestly what was she thinking trying to fight off those two hunters on her own?" Draco said venomously. "How is she by the way? Last I saw her she looked pretty bad." He asked Harry.

"She's uh…um she's" Harry looked spooked and flustered as he tried to think of an answer.

"Hermione has recovered wonderfully." Narcissa stated sensing Harry's discomfort. "We are going to bring you some photo books to look over to help you with your memories. Is there anything else you would like?"

Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "So it is true then. I've lost five years of memories?" He said sullenly.

"Yes but don't worry we will help you get them back." Harry said reassuringly before turning to Narcissa. "I must be getting home to Ginny. I'll go through my old albums and pull together some photos though. I'll see you later Draco" With that he walked out the door.

Turning back to her son Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you must have questions. So ask them."

"While I was asleep I kept hearing a voice. I could feel that I knew the voice but not who it belonged to. All I wanted was to get back to that voice." Draco started staring off into space. "Also I had these dreams. Dreams of a woman but I could never see her face. Yet I know I loved her. Who is she?"

Narcissa looked away for a moment before looking back at him and stating softly, "She is your wife."


End file.
